Mi Vecino
by iLoveSS
Summary: :3


Mi Vecino…

**Notas: Emmm… bueno…un gusto, este 3s el primer fic que subo a esta pagina y espero que les guste mucho…**

**-Naruto, los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen…son de Kishimoto :33 **

Querido diario... Hoy llego un chico nueevo a mi condominio, mi hermano y yo fuimos a darles la bienvenida, pero el solo nos miro, hizo un sonido con la boca parecido a un "hmp" y se fue, en realidad solo me miro a mi, y no lo dudo, por que mi hermano sai es pelinegro, y yo soy pelirosa, tal vez cree que soy teñida, pero no...como iba diciendo, el me miro cn unos ojos frios, eran tan frios y desanimados que podia ver soledad en sus ojos, bueno, solo espero que nos llevemos bien, ademas venia cn otro pelinegro, seguro era su hermano, era simpatico y muy buena persona, y una peliroja, un poco pesada pero era simpatica, deve ser su noviq o algun familiar cercano. De chico que escribi al principio, el era muy lindo,no creo que se fije en una pelirosa gorda, enana y ademas fea. Eso es todo lo que se de ellos hasta ahora , mañana seguire escribiendo, me voy...paaz!- escribi en mi diario, sumergida en mis pensamientos, hasta que la voz de mi hermano me despavilo.

-Sakuraa! Tengo que mostrarte algoo!- grito sai desde su habitacion.

-ya voy ya voy!- le respondi mientras escondia mi diario y me dirigia a su habitacion.- que quieres?

-anda a mi valcon y mira el patio de los vecinos...- dijo sai cn unos ojos picaros. -que tiene? Solo es el vecino cortando el pasto sin...OMG! SIN CAMISAAA! *-* ...ES MUY SEXY!- y al segundo cai desmayada cn un pequeño hilito de sangre en la nariz. No se que hizo mi vendito hermano, pero desperte en otro lugar, ni siquiera en mi casa, al darme cuenta estba en un habitacion masculina, mire hacia el lado y estaba el mismo chico que estaba cortando el pasto.- Hmmm...quiwn eres y...que hago aqui?

-Oh! Despertaste, soy Uchiha Sasuke, tu hermano dijo que saldria y dijo que te cuidara, por que te habias desmayado, y se nota que te pasa seguido...

-Haruno Sakura...por que dices eso?- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, yo estama sin polera, no se porque pero no me tape, ya que mi curiosidad era mas grande que mi verguwnza.

-Pues porque estas muy delgada, se te notan un pocoas costillas, dime, hace cuanto que no comes una buena comida?- dijo Sasuke cn un tono un poco preocupado.

-Emmm...etto..en realidad hace 3 dias que no como.- Dije apenada.- Y mo estoy delgadaa...estoy muy gordaa!- dije mientras me paraba.

-Ja! Como digas...estes gorda o delgada eres muy bonita.- dijo Sasuke acercndose rapidamente hasta quedar a solo milimetros de mis labios, yo estaba muy, muy, muy nerviosa, nunca habia estado tan cerca de un hombre. Como estaba tan nerviosa me sonroje y acorte la distancia entre nuestros labios, al principio solo fue un beso tierno, despues se volvio mas apasionado, pasamos de solo el contacto de los labios hasta hasta un beso apacionado con lengua desgraciadamente tubimos que separarnos por falta de aire. saauke me abrazo por la cintura y me volvio a besar apacionadamente, yo respondi su beso, y su abrazo, enrede mis dedosen su hermoso cabello azabache. Lentamente subio una mano hasta mi espalda alta y cuidadosamente me recosto sobre su cama. Aun con sus manos en mi espalda desabrocho mi sujetador y lo lanzo lejos, dejando mis pechos al aire. Sasuke en ningun momento miro mis pechos, solo me miraba a los ojos. Se quito su camiza y ambos estabamos cn la misma cantidad de prendas. Quito lentamente mi pantalon y comenzo a besar mi cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas y haciendo que llegara al cielo. Luego de un rato bajo sus besos hasta mis pechos, saboreando uno con su boca, mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro, hacuendome dar jadeos y pequeños gemidos muy agudos. Sasuke se saco su pantalon, haciendo mas notoria su gran ereccion, haciendo que me exitara mucho mas. Luego bajo sus besos hasta mi ombligo, el sonreia al sentir como toda mi piel se erizaba cn su tacto. Bajo mis bragas y las lanzo lejos, dejandome completamente desnuda ante el. Sasuke bajo sus besos hasta mi intimidad, , apenas me rozo con sus labios arquee, nunca antes habia recibido tanto placer. Sasuke metio un dedito y mis gemidos aumentaban notoriamente. Senti como algo bajaba por mi espalda, y asi fue como aparecio mi primer orgasmo, el primer orgasmo de mi vida. Seentia los espasmos de placer aun recorrer mi cuerpo. Sasjke interrumpio mi perdida de atencion hablandome.

-Creo que ahora viene lo mejor, preparate mi cerezito hermoso, seras la mujer mas feliz del mundo.- Dijo haciendo que me alegrara. Saco sus boxers dejando que viera su gran miembro.

-Sasuke, m-me dolera.- Dije asustada.

-No te preocupes mi bello angel, todo ya pasara, confia en mi.- Dijo tiernamente en mi oido, mientras hacia un poco de presion. Naturalmente sintio el rechazo de mi cuerpo hacia su miembro.- Abrezame fuerte Saku, te dolera un poco, pero ya pasara.-Yo sin decir nada mas, abrace fuertememte a Sasuke, hozo mas precion que antes y logro penetrarme. Fue entrando lentamemte mientras a mi me salian grandes gemidos y unas lagrimas de dolor.- Shh Shh, tranquila, ya pasara.- dijo secando mis lagrimas. Cuando termino de pwnetrarme, enterre mis uñas en su espalda. Cuando termino de penetrarme se quedo unos minutos quieto dentro de mi, mientras esperaba a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al tamaño de su miembro me besaba tiernamente y me decia cosas hermosas al oido. -Sa-sasuke...- Dije timida.

-Si mi Cerezito?- Dijo muy tierno.

-Y-ya puedes comenzar a moverte.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke comenzo a moverse lentamente haciendo que me salieran gemidos de placer y un poco de ardor. Sentia como entraba y salia de mi interior lentamente, hasta que se fue todo el dolor sentia todo el placer del mundo, no podia creer que aquella friccion me hiciera llegar hasta las nuves y me hiciera perder la razon.- Aah! Sasukee! M-mas!- dije para que se moviera mas rapido.- Sa-sasukee! Mas rapidoo! O-onegai!- Luego de un largo rato de suplicas, Sasume iba a una velocidad tan alta que no podia creer que fuera tan fuerte para mantener esa velocidad tanto rato. No pasaron mas de 10 minutos y ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Ambos terminamos en un gran gemido. Sasuke se corrio dentro de mi, me dejo llena, y me senti un poco incomoda, porque el producto de su exitacion estaba ardiendo dentro de mi.


End file.
